The Eldest in Love
by HugMe201
Summary: This is the sequel to my 'Four Princes and Princeses.' Please comment and constructively criticize (emphises on constructively). This is about Amber meeting her hubby and falling in love. I couldn't think of anything better to call this story, for now. So, I might change the name.
1. Letter from Steve

Dear Dad,

You remember Duke Sander of the Lone Iles, you know he isn't much older then Amber is, and during our visit, he kept flirting with her. She finely had enough of him at dinner and she decked him. He has not flirted with her since then.

We will be going home tomorrow. See you soon.

Yours always,

Prince Steven of Narnia


	2. Letter From Amber

Dear Dad,

I hope that all is well in Narnia. Tell Simon I miss him greatly. The men here are rather foward about their feelings and emotions, but don't worry; I have turned away all suitors. My friends and family are the only men I need in my life.

We have completed our visit with the Duke, and we will be leaving to return home tomorrow. Stay in good health. Tell everyone that I and Steve have gifts for each and every one.

P. S. Tell Dusk that I have something for him, and that Ebony, the panther, has done his job well as his temporary replacement. So, in other words, I am perfectly safe and that he can stop worrying, so that he may fully recover form that injury that he received in that horrible training accident.

P. P. S. I love you dearly.

Love,

Princess Amber of Narnia

_**Author's Note**_

_**The next chapter will start the actual story**_


	3. She's Sinking

"Princess, you better get below deck! There's a storm coming!" The captain of the Sunrise informed as a strong wind began to bellow. Amber did as he said, and went below deck where Steve was being held against his will.

"I can help! Let me help!" He kept yelling at the men who had tied him up.

"If they need you, they'll come and untie you." She said, as she sat down next to him.

"I'm just wondering why they didn't have to chain you to something. I would've thought that you would have taken a few to their graves, before you'd let them make you set down here like you were helpless or something." He just nearly dodged one of her fists.

"They know what they're doing. If they need more man power they'll get us. Besides, I find you all tied up to be amusing." She giggled at his dilemma.

"Go untie the prince! She's sinking and he'll need to swim!" The captain called as those who were below could feel the ship sinking.


	4. King Arvad

King Arvad of Tonpaz was a very tall man, even among his own people who were 6.6 at the shortest. He was a whopping 8 feet. He had shaggy black hair and the most handsome purple eyes (Yes I mean Purple, not violet).

He was riding his big charger, that would have made the legs of a warm blood's legs look sickly thin and short. He always rode along the beach at this hour. It allowed him to think and relax. He was thinking about what his royal advisor had told him before he left. Darius, his adviser, had told him that it was time that he looks for a wife. Arvad was 18 now, and he knew that Darius was right, but all of the women he knew where dull and shy. He wanted to fall in love.

As he steered the horse back towards the castle, he heard a lion roaring from the beach. He wondered why a lion was so close to the water. When he turned his head, he didn't see a lion, but instead, he saw what appeared to be a child. As he approached her, he soon saw that it was actually a woman. Her hair was a strange color. It was a fiery red. She wore a tattered white dress, and she held tightly to golden flag with a red rampant lion.


	5. Welcome to TOnpaz

When Amber awoke she was in the largest bed she had ever seen. It practically swallowed her.

"Where am I?" She asked as she began to sit up.

"Now child, you should lay down." A very tall woman stated as she held a spoon to Amber's mouth.

"I am not a child. Now, please tell me where I am." Amber had no intension of eating until she had her answers.

"You're in Tonpaz, the greatest island kingdom. Now, what's your name child?" She continued to wave the spoon around Amber's face like you do with a stubborn child.

"I'm Princess Amber of Narnia, and once more I am not a child, I am 17." She sat up once more.

"So, it is true about what people say about the people outside of Tonpaz being little. I'll tell his majesty that you're awake. Just try to eat love." The tall woman handed Amber the bowl and left. Amber managed to eat the whole bowl of 'she had no idea what it was,' and fell asleep.


	6. Meeting the King

This time when Amber awoke she saw the most handsome man in the world. His purple eyes twinkled as her amber eyes met them.

"Donica says that you claim to be a princess." He stated as he finely looked away. She noticed how tall he was. He made her father look like toy.

"I'm Princess Amber of Narnia. I and my cousin were sailing home from the Lone Islands when a storm sank the ship. Oh, did you find a boy on the beach?" She had only then remembered Steve.

"I'm afraid not. He could still be alright though. We're not too far from the Lone Islands. He's probably in a warm bed worrying about you for no reason. Forgive me, I forgot my manners. I'm King Arvad." Amber looked at him with shock. She had assumed that the king was old, but despite his large stature, he didn't look older then she was.

"How old are you?" She asked as she sat up.

"Eight-teen. My father died when I was ten. My female servants tried their best to wash whatever is in your hair out, but it wouldn't come out." He smiled as she looked at her hair franticly, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"What was in my hair?"

"Don't tell me your hair is naturally that color." Amber laughed as Arvad looked at her with the confused look of a puppy.

"Yes, I get it from my father, who got it from his grandmother. Are there no red heads here?' She continued to giggle.

"You are the only one. I will have a message sent to the Lone Islands, saying that you are safe, and my tailors will make you a few dresses. I hope that you will join me for dinner." He smiled shyly as he left her alone in the bed that was big enough for her to get lost in.


	7. Itty Bitty Feet

Amber looked at the dress she was wearing. It was the loveliest sky blue dress.

"Oh, the King said that we should make you something for a picnic. He thought that it would be better that way, seeing how tiny you are. You wouldn't be able to reach the table." The oldest tailor stated as he made a pair of lose fitting brown trousers. The old tailor's son made her a lovely white top to go with them.

"He doesn't have to do that for me." She giggled as the shoemaker came in with shoes made for a child.

"I'll make some shoes for you as soon as I get your size. My, those feet are so itty bitty. These might be the right size." He slipped the shoes on her feet. He gave a sigh of relief when it fit her perfectly.

"You can wait till tomorrow to make me shoes. I'll just walk barefooted for the picnic." She thank them all as they left the room.


	8. Dinner with the KIng

Amber was having a wonderful time with Arvad. He told her stories about his kingdom, and his father. She at some point found herself in his arms laughing at his jokes.

"You must have some funny stories of your own." He stated as he took a peach from the bowl of fruit.

"None of them are as good as yours." She smiled as she took an apple.

"I bet they're better." He pulled her closer to him. Amber normally would have decked him, but she rather enjoyed being close to him.

"Well, I punched the Duke of Dooren because he wouldn't stop flirting with me…" She explained the whole story and how the Duke wouldn't speak afterwards.

"I best be careful what I say to you then." He took a bite of the peach, and loosened his grip on her.

"I doubt I could reach you if I wanted to." She smiled as she also took a bite of her apple.

"Your majesty, I apologize for my tardiness. Willow was in one of her moods." A man in a dark blue robe bowed before the king.

"Darius, you know that you don't have too call me 'majesty'. I will all ways be Arvad to you. Oh yes, um, this is Princess Amber of Narnia. She will be staying here until her family comes for her." Arvad released Amber completely at that moment.

"Such strange hair. Oh, please forgive my rudeness. Your hair is very lovely. Just how did it become red?" Darius said this as he sat between Amber and Arvad.

"I guess I inherited it from my father. His hair is red as well. Where I'm from, red hair is rare, but not uncommon." She answered as she looked towards the west.

"We best not let Willow see you. My poor niece will try to color her lovely golden locks red. She's one of those poor girls who don't know how lovely they truly are. It might help her self-confidence if she was married." At that last sentence Darius glanced at Arvad who had grabbed a chicken's leg.

"Ah, so that's why you keep telling me to get married." Arvad teased as he gave Amber a look that said 'we'll meet later'.

"You need a wife to help you run this country, and she needs someone to remind her that she is perfect the way she is. I just want to kill two birds with one stone." Darius smiled as he took a grape and plopped it in his mouth.

"Willow is very lovely, but she is not the one meant for me. I pray that she will find the right man for the job soon, so you'll leave me be."

"Princess, tell this fool how important a queen is to a country."

"I don't know too much about what my mother would have done, but my aunts play major roles. Aunt Susan throws balls, decorates the castle, and keeps my father and uncle from killing each other every time they have a disagreement. Now Aunt Lucy tends to help with the ball and she keeps Aunt Susan from making life too boring for us princes and princesses.

Lord Darius, I agree that a Queen is very important, but he will find her in due time." She winked at Arvad. The three finished their meal.


	9. Short and Sweet

After dinner Amber and Arvad sneaked away from Darius, and went for a walk on the beach.

"Do you like it here?" Arvad asked as he held her hand.

"It reminds me of home. I do like it, though I might like it better if I could reach the bottom shelf." She giggled.

"I'll have a proclamation stating that all shelves must be lowered so that Princess Amber of Narnia can reach the lower shelf." He said this with mocked seriousness.

"I don't know why, King Arvad…"

"Just call me Arvad."

"Then just call me Amber. Anyway, I don't know why Arvad, but I would love to stay with you for a thousand years. I never felt this way for someone before. With most people I feel like I have to be big and strong around them, but with you, I can be small and weak." She gazed into his deep purple eyes.

"It would be hard for you to be big around anyone here in Tonpaz."

"I'm being serious."

"I know, I just get nervous when girls get serious. It doesn't normally bode well for me. I feel the same with you to. I can forget all about responsibility and just be an eight-teen year old." The two sat down in the sand and just watched the sun disappear.

"I know it's all happening so fast, but I was wondering…."

"Yes?"

"If I may kiss you?" He asked nervously. She gave him what a kiss which was meant to be short and sweet but turned into a long and passionate one.


	10. Treason

Darius walked to his quarters. He entered the room. The room was completely dark except for a small purple candle on a desk.

"He's in love with the Narnian princess! I offer him the prettiest woman on a platter and here he is wooing that Narnian whore! I guess I'll just have to poison them both at the wedding! Or, I could just change the people's heart against him. I always enjoyed that plan; it just took a lot of work. I'll research a spell that brings the anger they have towards him out in the open." He grabbed a large tome from the shelf and placed it upon the desk and read.

"This will do. I'll have to exclude those who live in the castle. I will rule all of Tonpaz! That stupid boy will pay for taking the throne! I showed him that I could take it instead when he was ten, but no! He wanted to make his dead father proud! I should have killed them both! Well, no matter. I will rule this time." As he ranted, a tall and beautiful blond woman came in.

"Uncle, I saw him with that shrimp out on the beach. I wanted to woe him! You'll make them pay, won't you uncle?" Willow was (in case you haven't guessed yet) both emotionally and mentally unstable.

"Yes my sweet, they will pay dearly."

"I want her to go bald. I want her to lose her pretty red hair." Willow suggested.

"After we take the throne from Arvad. It's amusing, he will become an exiled king, and his name means exile." The two laughed as they committed treason for the second time.


	11. Man or Beast

Three months passed and Arvad Proposed to Amber. She of course, pretended to not be interested, at first but then she tackled him to the ground and said yes.

"I love you so much Arvad. I can't wait until my father meets you! He'll love you. Simon will want to be as tall as you. Steve will joke about how the only reason why I'm marrying you is that I can't reach your face so as to punch you. I can barely wait. Oh, Dusk, my personal bodyguard will drill you with questions he will try to scare you out of it." She kissed his brow. He was holding her in his arms so that she wouldn't get her feet wet. They were walking on the beach and it had begun to rain.

"Dusk must be a great man to have earned your father's trust to allow him to watch over you."

"Dusk isn't a man. He's a wolf." She began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I can't tell whose man or beast the way you talk about them." He complained.

"You'll have to start talking about them the way I do, or you might offend them. And they are not just dumb beast that you can leash whenever you please. Dusk could seriously hurt you." She kissed him again.

"We better go in, I don't want you to catch cold and die on me." He laughed as he raced her into the castle.


	12. Secound Thoughts

High King Peter paced nervously up and down the deck. Why had he given, a man he had never met, his blessing to marry his daughter? He only knew King Arvad by reputation. That's how most people knew him. The Tonpaz people were known for their quit and peaceful disposition and great stature. King Arvad was young, but according to reputation he had a good head on his solders. But he could be a cruel husband as far as anyone knew. Amber seemed to be sure that he was a good man.

"Pete, are you ok?" King Edmund asked as he noticed his brother's pacing.

"Was I right to go ahead and give him my blessing?" Peter asked as he leaned against the side.

"Amber's no fool. She wouldn't be marrying him if he wasn't good enough for her, but that doesn't mean we can't test his nerve when we get there. As the men of her family we ought to make sure that if needed he could defend her from anything." Edmund grinned.

"I'll make sure that he deserves her." Dusk growled as he walked towards them. His left hind leg had healed nicely.

"So, how do we scare a guy who makes Uncle Pete look like a dwarf?" Steve asked as he munched on an apple.

"Daddy, can handle him!" Simon stated as he walked towards the others.

"Oh no you don't! Amber has finely found a man she hasn't threatened to castrate! I will not let you ruin her chances of happiness, just because you are having second thoughts! Now, if I find out that you have scared him off, I'll lose my tittle!" Susan declared as she noticed what they're up to.

"Dusk, you're pretty big, even for a Narnian wolf." Steve suggested.

"Su, are they going to try and scare Amber's fiancé?" Lucy asked laughing at a joke Mr. Tumnus had made.

"Yes, and if they don't stop…"

"Su, we just want to welcome him into the family properly." Peter stated. He felt a lot better after all the chatter.

"Tonpaz's in sight!" Called out the sailor who was positioned in the crow's nest.


	13. War Talk

"So, what is the size of your army Arvad?" Peter asked casually, as Arvad showed his soon-to-be family the castle Amber would be living in.

"We have a very small one. We own the whole island. We have decent sized navy though. I understand if you are disappointed in my military." Arvad looked away at that moment. Amber glared at her father as she clung to Arvad's arm.

"No, I was just curious. I hear that you are a peaceful nation."

"People just seem to leave us alone. I hope that it will continue. Though, that might change now that I am taking your daughter as my wife. I have heard that you Narnians get into plenty of fights, and seeing as how we will be allies…"

"And Amber being hot headed…" Steve threw in.

"I'll call if and only if I need you. I won't put you in any avoidable danger."

"That's enough talk about fighting and war. We are here for a wedding. Now, what will your dress look like?" Susan asked as she took Amber away from the group.

"Tell me. Is my cousin marring you just because she can't reach your nose?"


	14. Down with Arvad

The reception was grand and wonderful. Everyone was satisfied and some were even stuffed. Amber and Arvad fed each other cake. Arvad had to lift Amber to get his piece. After hours of celebration, the newlyweds went to bed, but not to sleep.

The next day everything seemed great. Amber's family was going to stay the whole week.

"Amber, I love you." Arvad stated as he offered her a spoon of his soup.

"I love you to. Before we know it, I'll be giving birth to your heir." She kissed him, and then took a sip of soup.

"I'm going to puke." Steve declared as he felt disgusted by the P. D. A.

"Grow a pair. One day you'll know what it feels like to be in love." She kissed Arvad once more.

"Down with Arvad! Down with Arvad! Down with Arvad!" Shouts came from outside. The family got up to see what the ruckus was about. When they looked out of the window they saw what appeared to be all of Tonpaz.

"What is the mean of this?! Have I not been good to you?!" Arvad asked, as his heart broke. He loved his people.

"You're young and foolish! You married a whore!" Many other hurtful things were said as well.

"Very well, if you do not want me as king, then who shall rule you?!" He called out to them, hoping that they were joking.

"Darius! Darius! Darius!" They shouted.

"Fine, if you want me to advocate, then I shall! I will leave with my wife's family tomorrow!"

After his speech, Arvad walked to his quarters, and locked himself in.


	15. There's no Need to Fear, Aslan is Here

"Arvad? Darling? My I come in?" Amber asked. Arvad had not eaten since breakfast, nor had he seen anyone.

"No, I want to be alone." He answered.

"Why did you bother marrying me if you were just going to shut me out?" He opened the door and let her in. He looked disheveled and his eyes were red from crying. She was about to embrace him, but she noticed Aslan standing next to him.

"Aslan, why are you here? Oh, I don't care! I have missed you!" She embraced large lion. Aslan lit lose a bellowing laugh.

"Amber, I have come to tell you and your husband what is happening. Darius has wanted the throne. He killed your father, and he cast a spell on the people. The spell makes the people's anger towards you come to the surface." Aslan explained.

"What am I to do?" Arvad asked.

"Go to Narnia and take all who are loyal with you."

"And Darius wins." Arvad said under his breath.

"What was that?" Aslan asked, his patients showing.

"And Darius wins." Arvad repeated, respectfully.

"Tonpaz will be destroyed by the Karlomen. You and those loyal to you must leave tomorrow." After that, Aslan left, leaving the young couple to cling to each other.


	16. Fin

Before Arvad boarded the ship, he announced that anyone who was loyal to him that they may come with him. Several came. Donica was one of them.

The ship set sail soon after everyone was on.

When they arrived at Narnia the Tonpazites made a new life. Arvad became a prince, and he and Amber had many children.

Arvad's personal bodyguard was a lovely white she wolf named Snow. She and Dusk got along a little too well, and got married. They soon had a fine litter of pups. This is the end of this tale, but it is not the last adventure.

**_Author's note_**

**_Tell me what to do next. Should I start doing short stories, or go on with another full story?_**


End file.
